


My Tomorrows Long to be Unknown

by starrynightshade



Series: In a World Uncertain Say You'll Be My Stone [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: Based on a tumblr headcanon by randifrnz.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: In a World Uncertain Say You'll Be My Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579327
Comments: 63
Kudos: 351





	My Tomorrows Long to be Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randifrnZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randifrnZ/gifts), [yanak324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanak324/gifts).



> I warned you guys my muse would get her greedy paws on this. Unedited because I suck. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

Gendry can’t tell if Arya is in denial or simply too busy to notice all the signs. They had agreed about three months prior to start trying for a baby, both knowing it could take a while to actually get pregnant. At least, that’s what they had thought. Now Gendry isn’t so sure. 

She’s been exhausted all week, though she keeps blaming it on work and the heat, which he might believe if she’d had a period at any point in the last eight weeks. Now she’s lounging on the sofa in her sleep shorts with a spoon in one hand and a jar of… something in the other. 

“What ya got there?” He makes his way into the living room, freshly showered and sporting a pair of sweats. 

She makes room for him behind her, settling into his arms as he turns down the sound on the television. “Almond butter. Do you want some?” She offers him the spoon, but he declines.

“You hate almond butter.” Arya shakes her head and eats another spoonful. “Yes, you called it peanut butter’s disappointing cousin the first time I bought it.”

“Well I changed my mind,” she says and Gendry rolls his eyes, unable to stop himself from planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. Kinda tired still, but that’s just because I spent all morning teaching fifth graders how to get out of a chokehold.” It would be a bizarre statement if Arya weren’t a teacher at a martial arts school -- another worry for Gendry to add to his list. “Why?”

He toys with her hair a bit, pleased that she hasn’t cut it in a while and it now hangs past her shoulders. “You’ve been tired a lot lately.”

Arya shrugs a bit, then relaxes against his chest. “It’s a busy time of year. My schedule is totally different from usual. I’ll be fine once we go back to our regular class schedule.”

“Arya…” He’s trying to get her to see what he’s been seeing, but she seems determined to make him spell it out for her.

“What?”

“You’ve been tired all week, you’re eating food you usually hate, and you haven’t had your period in weeks.”

“My cycle’s just a little messed up from going off the pill,” she insists. “My hormones are still adjusting.”

“Babe, you cried at a dog food commercial yesterday.”

“The little boy just loved his dog so much!”

“Are you going to cry again?”

“No.” Her voice is choked up.

Gendry shuts the TV off and takes the jar from her hand, much to Arya’s dismay. “Will you please just look at me?”

She quickly readjusts, slinging a leg over his lap with grace and easily straddling him. “Is this what you want?” She grinds down on him a bit and Gendry has to grip her hips to hold her still. 

“I’m trying to talk to you,” he says patiently. He can’t resist kissing away her pout, but pulls back before she can distract him like she did last night, and the night before. “I agree that your hormones are adjusting, but I don’t think it’s because you went off the pill. Have you taken a pregnancy test?”

They had bought a few when they first decided to start trying and stashed them under the bathroom sink. As far as he knows, none of them have been opened. 

Arya rolls her eyes. “It’s been like, three weeks since I went off the pill.”

“It’s been eleven,” he informs her, “and you’re having some pretty classic pregnancy symptoms.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she teases. “You really think you got me pregnant _that_ fast? The doctor said it could take a year, maybe even more.”

“Will you please just take a pregnancy test? For me? I’ll feel better if we know for sure one way or the other.”

Arya groans but stands up. “Fine, but when it comes back negative, you’re not allowed to be upset that I was right again.” 

She heads upstairs and Gendry takes a moment to put away the almond butter and the spoon, then locks up and turns off the lights on the main floor of the house. He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, almost unsure if he should climb them. At this point he’s not sure which scares him more: being right or being wrong. He forces himself to let out a deep breath and takes the first step.

The test is sitting on the countertop in the master bathroom when he eventually makes it upstairs and into their room. Arya doesn’t seem to be paying it much attention as she rubs lotion onto her sunkissed arms. Gendry feels like he has to tear his eyes away from the damn thing. 

“It takes a few minutes,” she reminds him, as if she can read his thoughts. 

He stands behind her, wrapping her up in his arms again and kissing her neck. She smells divine, as usual. It’s a combination of her coconut conditioner, the cocoa butter lotion she always uses, and something that’s distinctly _her_. “You know I love you no matter what it says, right?”

“Of course.” She tries to sound lighthearted but he can hear the edge of anxiety creeping into her voice. “But I very much look forward to getting back to our regularly scheduled baby making when this sucker ends up being negative.”

Gendry pulls her a little closer and kisses her cheek, then searches for her eyes in the mirror. “Why are you so sure it’s going to be negative?”

“Why are you so sure it’s going to be positive?” She arches an eyebrow at him in the mirror but Gendry doesn’t give in. “I just… I don’t know, it’s stupid.”  
  


“What’s stupid?”

Arya tries again to articulate what she’s thinking. “I just feel like if I’m pregnant I’ll just _know_ , you know?”

“Like intuition?”

“Yeah, I guess. I told you it was dumb.”

“That’s not dumb at all. But you know it’s okay if you don’t have some sort of magical baby sense from the very first second, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She grins at him and he wants to smile back but she’s twisting her hands in front of her and he knows she’s holding back something. 

Gendry grabs one of her hands and gently tugs until she’s turned to face him. “Hey. What’s going on up there?” He gently taps her temple and Arya looks down at their feet. “Talk to me,” he pleads. 

“What if I can’t have a baby?”

Her voice is so small he almost misses it. 

“Why would you think that you can’t?” 

Arya shrugs and Gendry reaches out to lift her chin up. “ _If_ you can’t get pregnant, I’m perfectly happy with the way things are. But that’s a very big ‘if’ and you and I both know that family is about more than just DNA, anyway.”

“I know, I just… I didn’t realize how much I wanted this until just now.”

The timer on her phone goes off. Arya squeezes her eyes shut.

“I can’t look,” she whispers. 

“I’ll do it.” 

He picks the little plastic stick up off the counter and stares at it for a moment, then sets it down once he’s certain that he hasn’t misinterpreted the result.

“Arya, can you open your eyes?”

Slowly, she pries them open and he knows that his watery smile is giving him away, but he can’t help it. “We’re having a baby,” he manages and the weight of it seems to slam into them all at once.

“Holy shit,” she breathes.

And then she’s kissing him, or he’s kissing her, and either way it feels like the only way to tell her how he feels right now. He’s panicked, of course, but he’s overjoyed too. When they finally break apart they don’t go far, just move their heads back far enough to meet one another’s eyes. 

“I love you,” he says again, but it means ‘thank you’ and “I’m so excited’ and “I’ve never been this happy before’ now. 

Arya seems to understand because she just brushes away one of the happy tears that’s managed to work its way free and says, “I love you too.”

There’s nothing to feel yet, but he moves a hand to her belly anyway, letting his thumb wander under the fabric of her tank top to stroke her soft skin. “I can’t believe our baby is in there.”

“You might just be feeling the almond butter,” she jokes. “I ate like, half the jar.”

Gendry lets out a chuckle and pulls her in again, tucking her head under his chin. “I’ll get you some more tomorrow. You can have whatever you want, I promise.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“What if I want to celebrate?”

When he looks down at her, her grey eyes are hungry, but not for food. 

His only response is to lean down and sweep her off her feet before carrying her back to their bedroom. “I would _love_ to celebrate with you.”


End file.
